


A Surprise For Harry

by kristie1175



Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #HacyWeek, Day 4 - Domestic Fluff, F/M, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: #hacyweek Day 4 - Jul. 9 : Domestic Fluffby Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175I really enjoyed writing this and am excited to share it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you. :)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Surprise For Harry

**Author's Note:**

> #hacyweek Day 4 - Jul. 9 : Domestic Fluff  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and am excited to share it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you. :)

It’s October 2022 - Harry & Macy have been married for five months and she has some exciting news to tell him. 

Harry is making breakfast. Macy walks in the kitchen and sits at the table. Harry sees her and smiles.

Harry: Good morning. Breakfast is almost ready. 

Macy pours herself some orange juice and takes a sip.

Macy: (smiles back) Good morning. Great, I’m starving.

Harry brings over a plate with some eggs, bacon and toast and sets it in front of her.

Harry: Here you go. (says cheerfully)

Macy: Thanks. (and starts to eat)

Harry walks back to the stove to fix himself a plate. Then returns to the table and sits. Macy stops eating, puts her fork down on the plate, gets up and runs to the bathroom upstairs. 

Harry: Macy?!

Harry gets up from his chair and quickly orbs upstairs. He is at the bathroom door and hears Macy throwing up. 

Harry: Honey, are you alright? Macy?

Macy: Yes, I’m fine. (throws up again)

Harry: Macy, I’m coming in.

He opens the door and kneels down next to her. He takes her hair and holds it for her.

Harry: Are you coming down with a stomach bug?

Macy: (shacking her head) No.

Harry: What is it? You can tell me.

Macy sits up and leans against the toilet. Nervous, Macy takes his hand and places it on her stomach.

Macy: (looks in his beautiful eyes) I’m pregnant.

Harry: (feeling surprised, excited and with tears forming in his eyes) We’re having a baby?

Macy: (smiles with tears in her eyes) Yes.

Harry: How far along are you?

Macy: Two months. I had a doctor’s appoint this week and she confirmed it. I was late and thought it was just stress considering what we do, but…

Harry: That’s true. Never a dull moment with this family. 

They both laugh.

Macy: We should go back downstairs before Maggie and Mel wake up and wonder where we are. Remember that one time?

Harry: (rolls eyes) Yes. That was embarrassing for all of us. They never did it again.

They both laugh again. Harry helps Macy up from the floor and she flushes the toilet.

Harry: Feeling better?

Macy: Yes. I can’t wait to see their expressions when we tell them the good news.

Harry: I can’t either.


End file.
